algo mas que la nada
by lyrat XD
Summary: Kanna era la nada, Kanna no sentía, no tenia un alma, sin embargo, en su interior, surgía algo mas reto del foro ¡sientate!, para la retadora madame morgan


**hola! aquí vengo respondiendo al reto impuesto por madame morgan en el foro ¡ siéntate! sobre la esencia de este personaje tan peculiar realmente cuando acepte el reto pensé que seria un fic bastante diferente al que salio, pero pues ¡aquí esta!, no se si cumplí el reto pero creo que trate de expresar la idea o mejor que pude, así que a las chicas del foro, a madame morgan la retadora y a todos espero que les guste :D **

* * *

**mas que la nada**

Kanna era la nada, no tenia corazón, no tenia alma, no tenía ni sentimientos, ni ambiciones, Naraku le ordenaba con la plena seguridad de que Kanna obedecería, por eso la creo así, a partir de la nada porque a diferencia de Kagura, Kanna no tenía un corazón que quisiera ser libre o que tuviera alguna objeción en su contra, porque para ella no había nada que tuviera más sentido que seguir sus ordenes, ya que él era su creador y por tanto la reacción lógica de Kanna era el pensar que los motivos para los cuales el la hubiera creado eran su propósito, porque Kanna no albergaba un propósito para ella misma, porque ni siquiera sentía amor o confianza hacia Naraku a pesar de reconocerlo como creador y de reconocer a las otras creaciones de Naraku como hermanos o hermanas, Kanna no tenia sentimiento alguno en su alma, tal vez ni siquiera poseía una.

Kanna estaba con Kagura, las 2 caminaban por los alrededores del castillo de Naraku, tenían que evitar que cualquiera que pudiera tener intenciones de atacar a Naraku se acercara, Naraku lo había ordenado sin decir exactamente el porqué, cuando Kagura le reprocho el como las ponía en peligro mientras el se escondía a salvo, Naraku le recordó lo que le podía hacer a su corazón estrechando con fuerza este, que estaba en su mano y dejando a Kagura sin más opción que resignarse, Kanna había presenciado todo y mientras caminaba al lado de Kagura en silencio podía observar como el rostro de esta se llenaba de rabia y de impotencia, —¿por qué?— pensaba Kanna – ¿porque le molesta tanto?, ¿por qué no quiere seguir las ordenes que nos dan?, que, ¿no es ese nuestro propósito? — pensaba Kanna al verla, no podía entender porque a Kagura se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas cada vez que tenía que hacer algo que Naraku le ordenaba, no entendía porque le sorprendía que a diferencia de ella a Kanna no le molestara el tener que cumplirlas, aun en contra de su voluntad.

—Yo solo deseo ser libre, cueste lo que cueste, libre como el viento — le dijo en una ocasión a Kanna mirando al vacio nostálgica, con una gran tristeza que se mesclaba con determinación, en ese momento Kanna a pensar de haber obtenido la razón del porque Kagura hacia todas esas cosas, seguía sin entender porque ansiaba tanto esa "preciada libertad".

—Kagura, por fin, ¿por fin pudiste ser libre?—dijo Kanna mientras recogía el abanico de Kagura del suelo —¿libre, como el viento?, sus ojos inexpresivos miraban el abanico y recordaban como Kagura miraba al vacio mientras le decía que quería ser libre, ahora había muerto, Naraku la había matado, porque no había sido útil para sus propósitos y aunque eso tuviera sentido para Kanna, aunque ella no sintiera nada, aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo al lado de Kagura sabiendo que los deseos de ella no eran lógicos , y a pesar de no poseer corazón, Kanna por primera vez sintió con firmeza como algo en su interior se rompía con fuerza.

Y mientras avanzaba teniendo a su espalda el monstruo proveniente de su espejo, mientras caminaba con el propósito de encontrar al grupo de Inuyasha y de eliminarlos a todos, su mente seguía volviendo a Kagura y sus deseos de libertad, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se esforzó tanto por ello, al punto de morir para conseguirlo?, acaso, ¿no era su propósito el obedecer a Naraku?, acaso, ¿era aun mas valioso, ser libre?

Mientras batallaba contra Inuyasha y atacaban a aquel demonio surgido a partir de su espejo y de su esencia misma, Kanna sentía como poco apoco aquella, ruptura que se produjo cuando murió Kagura se expandía, ella era la nada, no existían sentimientos en su interior, su ser no era más que una materialización realizada por Naraku de un gran vacío, no sentía, eso decía Naraku, eso descubrían todos al estar cerca de ella, pero Kanna había sido creada en un mundo en donde estaba rodeada de cosas, de sentimientos y de situaciones que aunque para ella no tenían ningún significado, con el tiempo, le empezaron a producir preguntas, porque podía ver como Kagura demostraba esa felicidad cuando pensaba en poder ser libre y ella lo notaba aunque no supiera lo era "ser feliz"; porque Kagome se resistía a entregar sus almas aferrándose a un sentimiento llamado "amor" y porque ahora, mientras Inuyasha luchaba, mientras lograban destruir al demonio destruyéndola también a ella y mientras se rompía poco a poco y escuchaba los gritos de Inuyasha y Kagome diciéndole que parara, se preguntaba el porqué, otra vez, ¿por qué no querían destruirla? , ¿Por qué sentían compasión por ella?

Al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se iba llenando de grietas y que Byakuya que estaba a su lado le decía que si no sentía nada al respecto, Kanna notaba como de nuevo empezaba a sentir algo, sentía dolor, tal vez por las heridas, tal vez por algo diferente y sin embargo, sin poder entender que le pasaba, ella siguió atacando, porque se suponía que eso era lo único con sentido para ella, lo único que le era lógico realizar y cuando fue derrotada, cuando Inuyasha le dijo que no la mataría escucho como Kagome le decía que era libre, "libre" como Kagura, como el viento , como el viento que sopla hacia cualquier dirección, realizando lo que se le antoje; su cuerpo estaba destruido y Kagura había muerto, todo porque Naraku lo había querido así y estas personas que se supone estaban en el lado contario de ella, para quienes ella era un obstáculo, no querían destruirla aun cuando su creador parecía serle indiferente si esto pasaba.

—_ser libre, fuera de las ataduras de Naraku y que mi destino dependa solo mi misma_— le había dicho Kagura, por un segundo el dolor se agudizo, por un momento entendió que eso era dolor, entendió lo que Kagura quería, entendió todo por un instante, antes de romperse en miles de fragmentos, un instante antes de eso, Kanna, fue algo más que nada.

En el momento en el que Naraku decidió acabar con su vida al romper ese" vacío" corazón de cristal, no pudo notar que en el centro del cristal había algo pequeño, solido y cálido que estaba creciendo pero que le fue imperceptible.

—_Luz, a Naraku le hace daño la luz_

* * *

**y bueeno ahí esta, mas o menos la idea era que aunque kanna fue creado como un ser vació las situaciones y kagura la fueron convirtiendo en "algo" o eso trate de describir, realmente me gusta el personaje y creo que fue un proceso complejo el que paso a medida que avanzo la serie así que quería medirmele a tratar de describir mas o menos como fue, en fin!, ustedes dirán, saludos!**


End file.
